For purposes of illustrating the merits of this invention the same is hereinafter described in association with a toilet seat assembly for use by the disabled and of the general order set out in U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,179, issued Oct. 23, 1990, wherein an elevated toilet seat is stationarily mounted on a conventional toilet, either in a semi-permanent or removeable fashion. As therein shown and described a hardware assembly for mounting the elevated seat onto the toilet comprises one part which is stationarily fastened to the toilet adjacent the rearward end of the toilet bowl and a second part which is attached to a portable toilet seat. The two parts are interjoined by means of a socket on the toilet secured first part which receives a protruding tongue on the seat attached part. The two parts may be locked together in a semi-permanent installation by securing the tongue in the socket or adapted for quick detachment leaving the tongue free for withdrawal from the socket.